The disclosed method and system relates generally to a power steering system, more particularly, to a method and system for an electric power steering system.
Electric power steering (“EPS”) has been the subject of development by auto manufacturers and suppliers for well over a decade, due in part to its potential advantages of fuel economy and ease-of-control when compared with traditional hydraulic power steering (“HPS”). However, commercialization of EPS systems has been slow and is presently limited due to cost and performance challenges. Among the most challenging technical issues are the pulsating feel at the steering wheel and the audible noise associated with the type of high performance electric drives needed to meet steering requirements.
Current EPS systems use expensive components to reduce the pulsating feel at the steering wheel and audible noise associated with the electric drives. These expensive components include, but are not limited to: a high powered controller, a low inertia motor, and very high precision gears and bearings.